ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Infomercial
An infomercial is a form of television commercial, which generally includes a toll-free telephone number or website. Most often used as a form of direct response television (DRTV), long-form infomercials are typically 28:30 or 58:30 minutes in length.Infomercial – Business Dictionary – Copyright©2010 WebFinance, Inc.Infomercial Definition – Your Dictionary – © 1996–2010 LoveToKnow, Corp.Advertising Media Infomercials Law & Legal Definition – US Legal Definitions – Copyright © 2001–2010 USLegal, Inc. Infomercials are also known as paid programming (or teleshopping in Europe). This phenomenon started in the United States, where infomercials were typically shown overnight (usually 1:00 a.m. to 6:00 a.m.), outside peak prime time hours for commercial broadcasters. Some television stations chose to air infomercials as an alternative to the former practice of signing off. Some channels air infomercials 24 hours. Some stations also choose to air infomercials during the daytime hours mostly on weekends to fill in for unscheduled network or syndicated programming. By 2009, most infomercial spending in the U.S. occurred during the early morning, daytime and evening hours, or in the afternoon. Stations in most countries around the world have instituted similar media structures. The infomercial industry is worth over $200 billion. While the term "infomercial" was originally applied only to television advertising, it is now sometimes used to refer to any presentation (often on video) which presents a significant amount of information in an actual, or perceived, attempt to promote a point of view. When used this way, the term may be meant to carry an implication that the party making the communication is exaggerating truths or hiding important facts. Often, it is unclear whether the actual presentation fits this definition because the term is used in an attempt to discredit the presentation. Hence, political speeches or conventions may be derogatorily referred to as "infomercials" for a specific point of view."Premature poll campaign law can't stop infomercials" – 2007 © GMA Network Inc. Format The word "infomercial" is a portmanteau of the words "information" and "commercial". As in any other form of advertisement, the content is a commercial message designed to represent the viewpoints and to serve the interest of the sponsor. Infomercials are often made to closely resemble standard television programs. Some imitate talk shows and try to downplay the fact that the program is actually a commercial message. A few are developed around storylines and have been called "storymercials". However, most do not have specific television formats but craft different elements to tell what their creators hope is a compelling story about the product offered. Infomercials are designed to solicit a direct response that is specific and at once quantifiable and are, therefore, a form of direct response marketing (not to be confused with direct marketing). For this reason, infomercials generally feature between two and four internal commercials of 30 to 120 seconds, which invite the consumer to call or take other direct action. Despite the overt request for direct action, many consumers respond to the messages in an infomercial with purchases at retail outlets. For many infomercials, the largest portion of positive response is for consumers to take action by purchasing at a retail store. For others, the advertiser will instead promote the item as "not sold in stores." Some advertisers who make this choice dislike sharing profit with retailers, while many simply lack the immense resources necessary to get their products into the retail industry channels prior to achieving on-air success. In the latter case, many hope to use profit from direct sales to build their business/company in order to achieve later retail distribution. Standalone shorter commercials, 30 to 120 seconds in length with a call to action, are erroneously called infomercials; when used as an independently produced commercial, they are generally known as DRTV spots or short-form DRTV. Many products and services that advertise using infomercials often also use these shorter spots to advertise during regular programming. Products using infomercial marketing The products frequently marketed through infomercials at the national level include cleaning products, appliances, food-preparation devices, dietary supplements, alternative health aids, memory improvement courses, books, compilation albums, videos of numerous genres, real estate investment strategies, beauty supplies, baldness remedies, sexual-enhancement supplements, weight-loss programs and products, personal fitness devices, home exercise machines and adult chat lines. Automobile dealerships, attorneys and jewelers are among the types of businesses that air infomercials on a local level. Major brands (such as Apple, Microsoft and Thermos-Grill2GoRudnick, Michael. Char-Broil's First DRTV Effort Gets Grill Sales Sizzling DMNews. 16 May 2001.) have used infomercials for their ability to communicate more complicated and in-depth product stories. This practice started in the early 1990s and has increased since. Such advertisers generally eschew the less reputable trappings of the traditional infomercial business in order to create communication they believe creates a better image of their products, brands and consumers. Apple's use of the infomercial medium was immediately discontinued with Steve Jobs' 1997 return to the helm of the company. History Early infomercials During the early days of television, many television shows were specifically created by sponsors with the main goal of selling their product, the entertainment angle being a hook to hold audience attention (this is how soap operas got their name). A good example of this is the early children's show The Magic Clown on NBC, which was created essentially as an advertisement for Bonomo's Turkish Taffy.[http://www.allbusiness.com/buying-exiting-businesses/mergers-acquisitions/454710-1.html Fifty years of candy: consolidation, clowns and confidence. Candy Industry, August 1, 1994] It is claimed that the first infomercial for a commercial product appeared in 1949 or 1950, for a Vitamix blender. Eventually, limits imposed by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) on the amount of advertising that could appear during an hour of television did away with these programs, forcing sponsors into the background; however, a few infomercials, mainly those for greatest hits record sets and Shop Smith power tools, did exist during the period when commercial time was restricted. It is quite possible that the first modern infomercial series to run in North America was on San Diego-area television station XETV, which during the 1970s ran a one-hour program every Sunday consisting of advertisements for local homes for sale. As the station was actually licensed by the Mexican government to the city of Tijuana, but broadcasts all of its programs in English for the U.S. market, the FCC limit at that time of a maximum of 18 minutes of commercials in an hour did not apply to the station. 1981 The Federal Communications Commission lifted the prohibition on program-length advertisements on radio in 1981.See Deregulation of Radio, 84 F.C.C.2d 968, 1007 (1981) (rescinding the FCC’s policy banning program-length radio commercials.) After 1984 Infomercials proliferated in the United States after 1984 when the Federal Communications Commission eliminated regulations that were established in the 1950s and 1960s to govern the commercial content of television. AdAge Encyclopedia of Advertising – AdAge |website=adage.com |date=September 15, 2003}}See Revision of Programming and Commercialization, Policies, Ascertainment Requirements, and Program Log Requirements for Commercial Television Stations, 98 F.C.C.2d 1075 (1984) (rescinding the FCC’s policy banning program-length television commercials). Infomercials particularly exploded in the mid-1990s with motivational and personal development products, and "get-rich-quick scheme"s based on the premise that one could quickly become wealthy by either selling anything through classified ads or through real estate flipping. These were hawked by personalities such as Don Lapre and Carleton H. Sheets, among others. When they first appeared, infomercials were most often scheduled in the United States and Canada during late-night/early morning hours. As stations have found value in airing them at other times, a large portion of infomercial spending occurs in the early morning, daytime, early prime and even prime time periods. There are also all-infomercial networks (such as cable channels Corner Store TV, Access Television Network and GRTV) that yield revenue for cable and satellite providers who carry them or fill local programming voids. In the past, these channels were allowed in cable carriage contracts to overlay the paid programming of national cable networks until around 2006. A notable incident occurred when a quadruple-overtime 2006 Stanley Cup playoffs game on Versus was interrupted in many areas by cable operator-programmed infomercials after 2:00 or 3:00 a.m. EDT, causing vehement fan reaction that led to Versus removing this allotment from their carriage agreement, as did most other networks. CNBC, which airs only two hours of infomercials nightly during the business week, sometimes airs nearly 30 hours of infomercials on weekends; from the September–October 2008 financial crisis to early 2017, CNBC had inserted a "paid programming" bug at the top right corner of the screen during all airings of infomercials. In contrast, sister network CNBC World airs international programming rather than any paid programming. A comparison of television listings from 2007 with 1987 verifies that many North American broadcasters now air infomercials in lieu of syndicated television series reruns and movies, which were formerly staples during the more common hours infomercials are broadcast (such as the overnight hours). Infomercials were previously a near-permanent staple of Ion Television's daytime and overnight schedules, but the channel now only carries infomercials in the traditional 3:00-8:00 a.m ET/PT timeslot emulated by most cable networks. Multichannel providers such as DirecTV had objected to carrying Ion feeds consisting largely of paid programming, though the satellite service does carry several infomercial-only channels. United Kingdom As with other advertising, content is supervised by the Advertising Standards Authority (ASA) and regulated by Ofcom. Advertising rules are written and maintained by the Committees of Advertising Practice (CAP), working closely with the ASA and Ofcom. In the UK, "admags" (advertisement magazines) were originally a feature of the regional commercial ITV stations from launch in 1955, but were banned in 1963. The word "teleshopping" was coined in 1979 by Michael Aldrich, who invented real-time transaction processing from a domestic television and subsequently installed many systems throughout the UK in the 1980s. This would now be referred to as online shopping. In the 1989, the Satellite Shop was the launched as the first UK shopping channel. Shortly afterwards, infomercials began on satellite television, and they became known as teleshopping. Until 2009, the UK permitted neither paid infomercials nor teleshopping on broadcast television. However, in 2009, Ofcom allowed up to three hours of infomercials per day on any channel. Airtime for political messages, known as Party Political Broadcasts, is allocated free of charge to political parties according to a formula approved by Parliament, and is available only on broadcast television and radio channels. The Communications Act 2003 prohibits political advertising. Television advertising of pharmacy-only and prescription drugs is also prohibited. Televangelists Some U.S. televangelists such as Robert Tilton and Peter Popoff buy television time from infomercial brokers representing television stations around the U.S., and even some widely distributed cable networks that are not averse to carrying religious programming. A block of such programming appears weekdays on BET under the umbrella title BET Inspiration (which fully replaced the direct-response variety of infomercials on the channel in 1997). The vast majority of religious programming in the United States is distributed through paid infomercial time; the fees that televangelists pay for coverage on most religious stations are a major revenue stream for those stations, in addition to programming the networks produce themselves. TiVo TiVo formerly used paid programming time weekly on the Discovery Channel on early Thursday mornings and Ion Television on early Wednesday mornings to record interactive and video content to be presented to subscribers in a form of linear datacasting without the need to interfere with a subscriber's internet bandwidth (or lack thereof if they solely used the machine's dialup connection for updating). The program was listed as Teleworld Paid Program, named for TiVo's corporate name at its founding. Teleworld Paid Program was quietly discontinued at the start of the 2016–17 television season as the company's install base had mostly transitioned to broadband and newer TiVo devices no longer included a dialup option. The 2007–2010 financial crisis During the financial crisis that lasted from 2007 to 2010, many struggling individual television stations began to devote more of their programming schedules to infomercials, thereby reducing syndication contracts for regular programming. Some stations found that the revenue from infomercial-time sales were higher than those possible through traditional television advertising and syndication sales options. However, the reduced ratings from airing infomercials can have a domino effect and harm ratings for other programming on the station.Pergament, Alan. Channel 4 returns to the lead, but cable quarrel boosts Channel 7. The Buffalo News. 18 November 2008. A feature-length documentary that chronicles the history of the infomercial is Pitch People. In 2008, Tribune Media Services and Gemstar-TV Guide/Rovi began to relax the guidelines for listing infomercials within their electronic program guide listings. Previously all infomercials were listed under the title "Paid Programming" (except for exceptions listed below), but now infomercial producers are allowed to submit a title and limited descriptive synopsis (though phone numbers or website addresses remain disallowed) to the listings providers. Fox's Saturday morning programming In November 2008, Fox announced that it would discontinue its Saturday morning children's programming block 4Kids TV as of January 2009, after a dispute with provider 4Kids Entertainment over compensation and issues with distribution. The network gave back three early hours of the block to its affiliates, while retaining the remaining two hours to carry a block of infomercials under the title of Weekend Marketplace. This made Fox the first major broadcast network to carry a schedule of paid programming. However, many local stations already utilize Saturday morning slots to air locally oriented paid programming that typically sells used cars or real estate. Though Fox hoped the move would result in unique and exclusive paid programming made exclusively for them, the five-year block was generally disdained by viewers and Fox affiliates alike; revenue was not shared with affiliates, and no local time for commercials between programs was offered. Furthermore, no Fox-exclusive infomercials were aired; some stations opted to use the extra time on Saturday morning for E/I programming, with infomercials relegated to before or after the block, or even limited to afternoons (if local newscasts were shown earlier). Other stations refused Weekend Marketplace outright. and it went unaired in several markets, or otherwise buried in other time slots clearly listed as generic paid programming. In September 2014, Weekend Marketplace was replaced in some markets for the E/I-focused Xploration Nation programming block, but continues under the same format as it did at the start. Criticism and legal issues In the United States, the Federal Trade Commission (FTC) requires that any infomercial 15 minutes or longer must disclose to viewers that it is a paid advertisement. An infomercial is required to be "clearly and conspicuously" marked as a "paid advertisement for product or service, sponsored by sponsor" at the beginning ("following program") and end ("preceding program") of the advertisement and before ordering instructions are displayed. Because infomercials may sometimes take a sensational tone, and because some of the products and services sold may be of a questionable nature, consumer advocates recommend careful investigation of the sponsor,Timothy D. Naegele & Associates Announces Class Action Lawsuit Against Guthy-Renker. the product and the claims before making a purchase. To that end, some stations and networks normally run their own disclaimers before, during or after infomercials, stating that in addition to the program being a paid advertisement, the broadcaster bears no responsibility or liability for the infomercial's content (the legality of a station or network attempting to absolve itself of liability for a program it airs, while profiting from the same program, has never been tested in court). A few stations also encourage viewers to contact their local Better Business Bureau or state or local consumer protection agency to report any questionable products or claims that air on such infomercials. Some channels, such as CNBC (until early 2017), Fox Business Network (which has stopped doing so) and Bloomberg Television include a "paid programming" bug in a corner of the screen during infomercials, which is especially important for financial products to avoid an exploitation of an "as seen on" claim of endorsement by the network. Other channels, particularly smaller networks such as RFD-TV, have publicly disavowed infomercials and refused to air them in the past. RFD-TV has since renounced this refusal to carry paid programming in late night timeslots, mainly as a result of the acquisition of FamilyNet, which carried paid programming before its purchase; its carriage of infomercials is limited to a number of trusted advertisers. Considerable FTC scrutiny is also given to results claims like those in diet/weight loss advertisements. They especially focus on testimonial claims, considering them to be as intentional a scripted, written claim. The rules controlling endorsements are modified from time to time to increase consumer protection and fill loopholes. [http://www.gpo.gov/fdsys/pkg/CFR-2012-title16-vol1/pdf/CFR-2012-title16-vol1-part255.pdf 16 CFR PART 255—GUIDES CONCERNING USE OF ENDORSEMENTS AND TESTIMONIALS IN ADVERTISING] Industry organizations such as the Electronic Retailing Association, which represents infomercial marketers, often try to minimize the impact of these rule changes. Additionally, the FTC has been enforcing laws regarding testimonials and has filed suits against several companies for publishing "non-typical" and "completely fabricated" customer testimonials to support their claims within the infomercials. In 2006, the first third-party testimonial verification company was launched, and now independently validates the consumer testimonials used in many infomercials. Since the 1990s, federal and state consumer protection agencies have either successfully sued or been critical of several prominent infomercial pitchmen, including Kevin Trudeau, Donald Barrett and, to a lesser extent, Matthew Lesko. Don Lapre, a salesman notorious for his get-rich-quick schemes, committed an apparent suicide while in federal custody awaiting a trial for several dozen counts of fraud.KSAZ: "Incarcerated TV Pitchman Don Lapre Found Dead", October 3, 2011. Parodies The Infomercial format has been widely parodied: * In a sort of self-parody, the movie Santo Gold's Blood Circus features a musical number in which mail-order jewelry salesman "Santo Gold" Rigatuso (who financed the film) advertises his wares. Santo Gold promoted the film heavily in its infomercials. * A skit in the cartoon series Tiny Toon Adventures has an infomercial hostess trying to sell a clothesline for $39.95, but has to include additional offers to try to justify the high price. * In the Garfield and Friends episode "Dread Giveaway", Garfield dreams of attempting to give away Nermal in an infomercial, but no one wants to take him. * In the 2003 live-action film The Cat in the Hat, the cat performs an entire talkshow-style infomercial spoof for a magical (but disastrous) cupcake maker. In the spoof, the Cat plays the roles of host and guest/expert. * In the direct-to-video movie The Lion King 1½, Pumbaa sits on the remote in mid-movie and the screen switches to a jewelry infomercial from QVC. * Quebec-based website Têtes à Claques has produced several infomercial parodies in French. * The comedy duo Tim Heidecker and Eric Wareheim have produced several infomercial parody segments that are showcased on their oddball comedy show Tim and Eric Awesome Show, Great Job!, notably one for a CD-ROM-based version of the internet called the "Innernette". It employs many of the cliched infomercial hallmarks and phrases such as enthusiastic demonstrations, and outlandish claims of user satisfaction. * "Weird Al" Yankovic parodied infomercials in the song Mr. Popeil, a homage to inventor and infomercial spokesperson Ron Popeil, on his 1984 album "Weird Al" Yankovic in 3-D (Popeil himself had used the song in some of his infomercials). Well known pitchmen like Popeil and Billy Mays have been the inspiration for many of these parodies. * Saturday Night Live s "Bassomatic" skit featuring Dan Aykroyd in the 1970s may have presaged the genre. * In the "Home-Cooked Eds" episode of the Cartoon Network series Ed, Edd & Eddy, the Kanker Sisters decide to watch infomercials after taking over Eddy's house in yet another misguided attempt at affectation. * Robot Chicken has parodied numerous infomercials, along with their hosts. Popular examples include Mick Hastie, Cathy Mitchell and Billy Mays. Shortly following Mays' demise, he was parodied posthumously on South Park. * The YouTube video mashup genre of YouTube Poop often uses infomercials and their personalities as comedic source material. * Adult Swim aired a highly elaborate parody of an infomercial, Paid Programming, several times in November 2009. The clearest evidence that the parody, which advertised various fictional "Icelandic Ultra Blue" products, was not real was the use of profanity and the fact that Adult Swim (or as a whole, the parent network it shares channel space with, Cartoon Network) does not air infomercials. Additional infomercial parodies soon followed. In late 2014, their infomercials block aired Too Many Cooks, which became a highly popular viral video shortly thereafter. * The ABC improvisation-comedy show Whose Line Is It Anyway? regularly satires infomercials in two of its segments. One is "Greatest Hits", where the infomercial hosts (usually including show regulars Colin Mochrie and Ryan Stiles) attempt to sell an album of "greatest hits" about unlikely subjects, with songs mentioned usually sung by the other show regular Wayne Brady. The other one concerns them trying to make useless junk seem desirable. * Some of the most outstanding sketches from the Australian television sketch show "SkitHOUSE" feature a fictional telemarketing company called "Nothing Suss". * UK children's sketch show Horrible Histories features an infomercial host character called the Shouty Man, who enthusiastically pitches unusual past-time products. * A significant part of the plot of Requiem for a Dream revolves around a sinister infomercial parody and one of the characters' strong desire to appear in it. * The 2019 IFC comedy series Sherman's Showcase is set around a Soul Train-esque urban music program, which in its canon purchased paid programming time in IFC's primetime to sell a mostly-complete 23-DVD box set of its 47-season series; like Time Life infomercials of its ilk, the series is made up of 'best-of' moments from the fictional series, introduced by celebrities playing comically exaggerated versions of themselves. Other uses and definitions Political infomercials In the United States, the strategy of buying prime-time programming slots on major networks has been utilized by political candidates for both presidential and state office to present infomercial-like programs to sell a candidate's merits to the public. Fringe presidential candidate Lyndon LaRouche regularly bought time on CBS and local stations in the 1980s. In the 1990s, Ross Perot also bought network time in 1992 and 1996 to present his presidential policies to the public. The National Rifle Association has also aired programs via paid programming time to present their views on issues such as gun control and other issues while appealing to the public to join their organization. Use during the 2008 presidential campaign Hillary Clinton bought an hour of primetime programming on the Hallmark Channel in 2008 before the Super Tuesday primary elections, and on Texas-based regional sports network FSN Southwest before that state's primary to present a town hall-like program. Fellow presidential candidate Barack Obama's 2008 presidential campaign used infomercials extensively. including running a 24-hour channel on Dish Network. One week before the 2008 general election, Obama purchased a 30-minute slot at 8 p.m. Eastern and Pacific Time during primetime on seven major networks (NBC, CBS, MSNBC, Fox, BET, TV One and Univision (with Spanish subtitles)) to present a "closing argument" to his campaign. The combination of these networks reportedly drew a peak audience of over 33 million viewers of the half-hour program, making it the single most watched infomercial broadcast in the history of U.S. television. Children's programming Although not meeting the definition of an infomercial per se, animated children's programming in the 1980s and early 1990s, which included half-hour animated series for franchises such as Transformers, My Little Pony, Go-Bots and Bravestarr were often described by media experts and parents derisive of these types of series as essentially program-length commercials, as they also sold the tie-in toy lines and food products for the shows within commercials. The Children's Television Act of 1990 was instrumental in ending this practice and setting commercial limits. Currently, any advertisement for a tie-in product within the show is considered a violation of the FCC rules and is considered a "program length commercial" by their standards, putting the station at risk of paying large fines for violations. These regulations do not apply to cable networks; for instance, Disney Channel currently features tie-ins for virtually all of its shows (in addition to standard program promotions and promotions for other Disney products) instead of commercials, while only going as far as promoting physical media and digital copy versions of those programs, while competitor Discovery Family (the former Hub Network) is a consortium between Discovery Communications and toymaker Hasbro, which airs many shows based on their properties on the network, an arrangement that would be impossible on broadcast television. Nickelodeon often brokers time to Mattel on Sunday mornings for their series of children's films promoting their line of Barbie dolls, which promote the release on DVD of those films. However, as seen in the aftermath a case where the characters for shoe company Skechers's children's shoe commercials were adapted into an ultimately unsuccessful full-length series, Zevo-3 for Nicktoons,- "New Nicktoons Show Called Out For Being Just One Huge Skechers Ad" – by Chris Morran on September 15, 2010 – The Consumerist – Shoppers bite back – © 2005–2010 Consumer Media LLC."Skechers Puts Promotional Foot Forward Behind Nicktoons' Zevo-3 Series" – by Mike Reynolds – Multichannel News, 8 June 2010 – © 2010 NewBay Media, LLC. effectively cable networks usually use FCC rules as a basic guideline and rarely stray away from the basic tenets of the CTA to avoid risking their reputations with parents, consumer advocates and other groups which would argue for equivalent FCC controls for cable networks as broadcast networks for children's content. Daytime programming A new genre of locally produced television rose in the mid-2000s as television stations (especially those affiliated with NBC and Fox, where NBC gave up the most programming time; Fox has no daytime programming per se) saw network time on weekday mornings after 9 a.m. returned to local control and saw new national talk shows either fail or not attract the right demographic to a timeslot. Beginning with Daytime on Media General-owned station WFLA-TV in Tampa, Florida in the early 2000s, a new format came into use; these programs used the structure of a traditional locally produced daytime show with its usual format of light talk, health features, beauty tips and recipe segments (which were popular from the early 1970s up to the early 1990s, when expanding local newscasts became a much less expensive, more dependable form of revenue). Some of these shows, such as ABC affiliate WKBW-TV's long-running AM Buffalo in Buffalo, New York, seamlessly made the transition from a traditional local talk show to a paid program with little notice. This type of program usually features light talk, designed to draw in mainly a stay-at-home female audience, followed by presentations of various products, services, and packages by local businesses; for example, a basement waterproofing system might be discussed by the representative of a company in that business with the hosts, along with perhaps a special offer for viewers; a chiropractor (or other medical professional) might discuss back pain or other health-related issues, and provide contact information for his/her practice. These segments, though carefully disclaimed after concerns were brought up about the original program model of Daytime, are designed to give a business a detailed presentation of their service that might not be possible in a traditional 30-second pre-recorded commercial, or the minute-long slots which have a short demonstration of the product and an offer prevalent during early evening programming. Although locally produced, the programs are also presented by hosts which are not associated in any way with the station's newsroom, or by a host who formerly anchored a station's newscasts and (while still familiar with the station's viewers) may be looking for an easier and less harried work schedule. Under most guidelines, hosts cannot appear in newscasts and in productions run by the sales department at the same time, due to ethical concerns about sponsorships influencing newscasts. Thus, news anchors and reporters cannot host these shows, nor can hosts of these shows appear in newscasts as reporters; for instance, in the case of the aforementioned AM Buffalo, host Linda Pellegrino was forced to resign her post as a weather anchor on WKBW when AM Buffalo began adding sponsored segments. In fact, if a breaking news event takes place during the program, it is usually cut off with only a quick pause and no mention by the host that they are sending viewers to the news desk for details on the story. In definition, these programs can be considered infomercials, albeit not exactly meeting the letter of the definition. Other broadcasters as have adopted the model are: * Meredith Corporation, which uses a modified form for their national/local hybrid program Better; the nationally produced program was canceled in May 2015. * Belo, which used a modified form on many of its stations, branded Great Day (city) in several markets; WFAA-TV in Dallas, Texas uses the name Good Morning Texas to have some similarity to Good Morning America as WFAA is an ABC affiliate, while NBC affiliate KGW in Portland, Oregon brands its program Greater Portland Today to have similarity with the Today show. These programs remain in production following Belo's merger with the broadcasting unit of the Gannett Company (now known as TEGNA) in 2013. * The defunct LIN Media, which featured the same format with localized titles on many of its stations (on WLUK-TV in Green Bay, Wisconsin, it is known as Living with Amy, while WNAC-TV in Providence, Rhode Island brands their program The Rhode Show, and Norfolk, Virginia station WVBT titles their program The Hampton Roads Show). These two programs remained in production following LIN's merger with the broadcast unit of Media General in 2014 (and as of 2017, with LIN/Media General forerunner Nexstar Media Group), while Living with Amy remains in production following WLUK's sale to Sinclair Broadcast Group in 2014 due to market concentration concerns. * Journal Broadcast Group stations acquired by the E. W. Scripps Company in April 2015 also feature a format called The Morning Blend on many of their stations, which is much closer to the Daytime format. Infomercial companies Traditional infomercial marketers (for example, Guthy-Renker, Beachbody, and Telebrands) source the products, pay to develop the infomercials, pay for the media, and are responsible for all sales of the product. Sometimes, they sell products they source from inventors. Telebrands's process of bringing a product to the air and to market was seen in the 2009 Discovery Channel series PitchMen, which featured Billy Mays and Anthony Sullivan, along with the top executives of Telebrands. There is also a well-developed network of suppliers to the infomercial industry. These suppliers generally choose to focus on either traditional infomercials (hard sell approaches) or on using infomercials as advertising/sales channels for brand companies (branded approaches). In the traditional business, services are usually supplied by infomercial producers or by media buying companies. In the brand infomercial business, services are often provided by full service agencies who deliver strategy, creative, production, media, and campaign services. Use around the world The infomercial industry was started in the United States and that has led to the specific definitions of infomercials as direct response television commercials of specific lengths (30, 60 or 120 seconds; five minutes; or 28 minutes and 30 seconds). Infomercials have spread to other countries from the U.S. However, the term "infomercial" needs to be defined more universally to discuss use in all countries. In general, worldwide use of the term refers to a television commercial (paid programming) that offers product for direct sale to consumer via response through the web, by phone, or by mail. There are few structures that apply everywhere in the international infomercial business. The regulatory environment in each country as well as that country's television traditions have led to variations in format, lengths, and rules for long form commercials and television commercials selling direct to consumer. For example, in the early 1990s long form paid programming in Canada was required to consist only of photographs without moving video (this restriction no longer exists). Many products which started in the United States have been taken into international distribution on television. In addition, each country has local entrepreneurs and marketers using the medium for local businesses. What may be called infomercials are most commonly found in North and South America, Europe, Japan and Southeast Asia. In many countries, the infrastructure of direct response television distributors, telemarketing companies and product fulfillment companies (shipping, customer service) are more difficult and these missing pieces have limited the spread of the infomercial. Research on effectiveness Research has been conducted on consumer perceptions of infomercials. Agee and Martin (2001) found that infomercial purchases involved some degree of planning rather than being purely impulse purchases. Aspects of advertising content also influenced whether the purchase decision was impulsive or planned.Tom Agee and Brett A. S. Martin (2001), "Planned or Impulse Purchases? How to Create Effective Infomercials", Journal of Advertising Research, 41 (6), 35-42. Martin, Bhimy and Agee (2002) studied the use of advertising content such as the use of testimonials and consumer characteristics. Based on a survey of 878 people who had bought products after viewing infomercials, they found that infomercials were more effective if they used expert comments, testimonials, product demonstrations, and other approaches. Consumer age and product type also influenced perceived effectiveness.Brett A. S. Martin, Andrew Bhimy and Tom Agee (2002), "Infomercials and Advertising Effectiveness: An Empirical Study", Journal of Consumer Marketing, 19 (6), 468-480. See also * Advertorial * Brokered programming * Direct response television * Informative advertising * Product demonstration * Psychological pricing * Sponsored film * Television advertisement * Telethon References Further reading * Category:Advertising techniques Category:Brokered programming Category:Infomercials Category:Marketing techniques Category:Promotion and marketing communications Category:Television terminology Category:Words coined in the 1980s